Ce que la nuit doit au jour
by Lady-Ilyn
Summary: La communauté de l'anneau prend forme à Imladris, toutefois une elfe noire se joint au groupe. Et comme chacun le sait, les elfes noirs sont différents, très différents... Quel avenir pour la terre des hommes? Pour leur mission ? Pour la terre du milieu ?
1. DOCUMENTATION

**DISCLAIMER**

En ces derniers jours de l'année 2018, je réédite cette histoire avec un nouveau profil (je n'ai plus accès à mon ancien compte).

Cette histoire est à nouveau en construction, et je suis toujours aussi nerveuse à l'idée que vous la lisiez.

Ilyn (qui est mon entière création, et je dois avouer que je lui ai transmis pas mal de mes traits de caractère) est un personnage à part. Je suis volontairement vague sur elle, sur son passé et cela sera le cas sur une bonne partie de l'histoire.

Je suis toujours étonnée, que J.R.R Tolkien n'ai pas intégré un elfe noir dans son oeuvre, et je pense qu'il était temps de faire participer cette race à la communauté.

Certes, je connais les représentations physiques de ces être, mais j'ai décidé de créer un peuple selon mon imagination et la logique de l'histoire. Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elle ait la peau noire ou ingurgite quantité de sang.

Evidemment, elle disposera de pouvoirs (mais raisonnablement) et d'aptitudes (en effet je ne peux m'éloigner totalement des légendes concernant ces elfes). Mais en aucun elle ne charmera tous les hommes qu'elle rencontrera (dans le chapitre 1, je fais allusion à son physique mais je ne parle à aucun moment d'une beauté hypnotique).

Pour les besoins de la fiction, je serai peut-être amenée à modifier quelque peu l'histoire et je m'en excuse par avance.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires ou vos critiques constructives. C'est grâce à vous que je pourrai apprendre et m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture et à très bientôt.

ps : je n'ai pas de bêta pour le moment.

* * *

 **DOCUMENTATION**

Ce livre traitera dans une certaine majorité des Hobbits, que nous connaissons tous grâce aux aventures du plus fameux d'entre eux : Bilbon Sacquet.

Le deuxième peuple dont parlera ce texte, est un peuple presque oublié. Les drawes.

Des elfes noirs en langue commune. Ils vivent en autarcie depuis bien des âges, n'ont plus de rapports avec les hommes, les nains, les hobbits ou encore leurs cousins plus ou moins éloignés : les elfes.

Aussi, je vais tenter à travers ces quelques lignes de vous décrire ce peuple décrié mais fascinant.

Aux origines d'Arda, les elfes noirs comme les elfes sylvains sont les descendants des Valar, ils n 'étaient pas si différents, mis à part leurs caractéristiques physiques et il fut un temps où l'entente était cordiale entre ces deux races. En vérité, les drawes sont issus d'une branche dissidente de Varda, elle-même (la reine des Valar). Cette dernière créa de nouvelles étoiles pour la venue des premiers nés, lorsqu'elle eut achevé son œuvre, les elfes naquirent sur les rives de du lac de Cuiviénen (l'Eau de l'Eveil).

Peuple, le plus ancien de la Terre du Milieu, en déclin depuis des siècles ils apprécient tout particulièrement la guerre, et se font un plaisir de prouver leur force, leur valeur avec un combat. S'ils aiment les batailles ils ne sont pas barbares pour autant, bien que l'un des rois du royaume d'Helvilarn fut particulièrement monstrueux à la fois sur un champ de bataille mais également à l'encontre de son peuple. Les drawes sont également des forgerons aguerris dont les réalisations rivalisent avec celles des nains. Ils s'entendent relativement bien avec cette race, partageant le même gout de la fête et de l'alcool.

Tout comme les nains, ils haïssent leurs cousins proches et moins proches.

 **Histoire :**

Les elfes noirs constituent un peuple fier et altier, leur histoire s'étend sur bien des âges. Cette ancienneté peut s'expliquer par leur lien avec la Magie Originelle et la possibilité que leur civilisation se soit développée grâce aux premiers nés. Lorsque les autres civilisations sont apparues sur Arda, ils ont maintenu des rapports cordiaux mais fermes. Personne ne devait les surpasser ou les trahir sous peine d'en payer le prix. Ainsi, le premier roi conçu une arme redoutable pour inciter les autres races à faire preuve du plus grand respect, Duale. Une épée forgée dans la montagne du Destin et imprégnée de la magie la plus puissante.

Les elfes sylvains, guidés par leur roi, ont alors mené une guerre particulièrement féroce contre les drawes. Dans cette grande bataille, l'Alliance des races devint de plus en plus menaçante, les Elfes Noirs mirent toute leur hargne dans le combat, utilisant leur technologie, leur troupe d'élite et leur magie afin de tenter de stopper l'avancée de leurs ennemis. Cependant, la coalition était sur le point de triompher grâce à une attaque lancée sur la famille royale. Dans la lutte Seladril Quavath (premier roi des drawes), perdit Duale et lança une dernière attaque, suicidaire sur ses ennemis dans une vaine tentative de retrouver le bien de son peuple. Toutefois, il parvint à s'enfuir, emportant avec lui sa fille et quelques soldats. Cette bataille met fin à ce qu'il reste des elfes noirs.

Cinq siècles plus tard, l'Alliance apparaît de nouveau et Seladril ainsi que sa fille, Sindyrrae, mènent une nouvelle bataille pour récupérer Duale. Bataille qui se solde à nouveau sur un échec. L'Alliance capture Seladril, mais échoue à enlever Syndyrrae. Cette dernière rassemble le peu de force qu'il lui reste et finit par se rendre. Cette reddition surprend tout le monde et met fin à une Guerre Sanglante. Devant les représentants des différentes races, elle reconnaît avoir participer aux batailles, avoir tué sans pitié ses ennemis. Elle dénonce aussi les actes de son père, la lâcheté de ce dernier la hante depuis cinq cent ans.

Sans reculer, ni douter Sindyrrae leur explique la seule manière d'arrêter cette guerre. Ainsi, elle mourût, comme son père, de la main des elfes sylvains.

Pendant des millénaires, les quelques elfes noirs survivants, vécurent dans le plus grand secret, ne se montrant plus à la surface du monde.

Il s'écoula quelques millénaires avant que les drawes fassent preuve de hardiesse en sortant de leur royaume caché aux yeux des autres races.

 **Traits caractéristiques :**

A l'instar des elfes sylvains les elfes noirs possèdent une structure corporelle plus avancée. Ils possèdent de manière naturelle une force, une résistance, une vitesse supérieure. En revanche ils ont des réflexes et une capacité de coordination, bien supérieures à celles des autres races peuplant Arda.

Physiquement, ils sont à la fois semblables et différents de leurs cousins : ils ont une peau plus pâle, des oreilles pointues, possèdent parfois des stries cicatricielles sur les pommettes. Ils ont également des yeux de couleurs diverses : dorés, rouges, violets, blancs.

La couleur de leurs cheveux différent en fonction de leur statut et fonction : rouge pour les prêtresses, blancs pour les guerriers, noirs pour les membres de la famille royale.

Leur corps se recouvre de tatouages au fil des ans, ces tatouages représentent les liens familiaux, les combats menés ainsi que les victoires et les défaites.

Il fut un temps ou leur race était synonyme de beauté.

 **1° La société chez les elfes noirs :**

La structure sociétale chez les elfes noirs est très droite, héritée des traditions militaires et des guerres menées au fil des Ages. Les drawes sont excessivement réservés, à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas ils apparaissent comme des tueurs sanguinaires, prêts à massacrer pour le plaisir ou à se retourner les uns contre les autres, pour le plaisir. Pourtant leur mode de vie est tout autre que cette image laissée par les autres races de cette terre. Il y a une complexité qui régit leur mode de vie mais surtout un code d'honneur terriblement strict. Ils disposent de très anciennes traditions qu'ils respectent avec force. Ce sont des êtres raffinés qui pourtant se révèlent impitoyables selon les circonstances. C'est une société en partie basée sur la notion de survie.

La famille :

La famille est le noyau de la structure sociale chez les drawes. « Famille » signifie tous les Elfes Noirs ayant des liens de parenté, des liens de sang. Ainsi, la taille d'une famille peut s'étendre d'un individu qui aura perdu tous ses parents dans une bataille à plus de cent drawes, puisqu'en raison de leurs longues vies, il y aura fréquemment jusqu'à six générations vivants côtes à côtes, ou peut-être plus dans certains cas. Associé avec les mariages, il en résulte que certaines familles deviennent de vraies organisations.

La structure interne de la famille dépend de sa taille et de ses occupations. En règle générale, un membre de la famille sera considéré à la tête de celle-ci. Cela se constitue de la manière suivante : un elfe noir de la génération la plus ancienne mais également un plus jeune, plus déterminé qui à arraché le contrôle à sa ou son prédécesseur. Comme dans chaque aspect de la société drawique, il n'y a pas de différenciation entre les sexes quand on parle de dirigeant.

Des familles plus nombreuses seront divisées en plusieurs ménages, qui auront chacune son propre chef qui répond de ses actes auprès du chef général de la famille. Au contraire, des autres peuples elfiques où la coopération est – généralement- de mise, les querelles internes sont courantes. Intrigues et projets sont généralement limités aux discussions sur la façon de procéder en affaires et politique, mais pas toujours. Certaines sont réglées directement et discrètement par le ou les chefs, car la cellule familiale est importes pour les elfes noirs. Les membres d'une famille s'aideront quand un des leurs sera dans le besoin, protégeront les intérêts de chacun, et se confiront d'importantes charges entre eux sans douter de la fidélité de leurs parents.

D'autres querelles – notamment au sujet des affaires, de la politique ou de l'héritage – peuvent âprement s'aggraver, mais la concurrence entre les différentes familles est telle qu'il se passe rarement plus de quelques années avant que les factions s'unissent une fois de plus.

La plupart des familles se concentrent sur une affaire bien précise, bien que quelques familles, plus nombreuses, puissent s'occuper de plusieurs activités à la fois.

Un instrument important dans les affaires ou la politique des deux classes nobles et roturiers est le mariage Celui-ci permet de nouer des alliances entre les Familles, ou d'élever un roturier dans les rangs de la Noblesse. Parfois les mariages sont arrangés directement à la naissance, parfois seulement quelques années avant que l'enfant en question ne devienne un adulte (ils n'ont généralement pas leur mot à dire). Les familles tendent généralement à attendre avant d'arranger une union jusqu'à ce que qu'il y ait une opportunité avantageuse. Les retraits des arrangements de mariage sont rares (mais pas inexistants) et sont souvent le résultat d'un changement d'alliance. Il faut préciser que la société drawique est monogamique, bien qu'il soit très courant qu'un veuf ou une veuve se remarie très peu de temps après la mort du partenaire. Cela ouvre une nouvelle opportunité pour le mariage politique, car il est rare qu'un ou une elfe noir demeure veuf ou veuve.

Pour gagner sa renommée un elfe noir doit se distinguer par ses propres actes, et non se targuer des exploits de quelque aïeul oublié. C'est pour cette raison, que les drawes ne font pas mention de leur lignée et n'emploient pas leur patronyme, au lieu de quoi ils adoptent un nom de guerrier à connotation terrifiante, pour impressionner leurs ennemis comme leurs pairs.

Les elfes noirs se baptisent en fonction de leurs penchants, ou d'une manière qu'ils peuvent illustrer par leurs actes.

Etrangement, certains de ces noms de guerrier ont acquis une notoriété telle qu'ils se transmettent exactement comme les noms de famille qu'ils ont supplantés.

La société

La société elfe noire forme une pyramide au sein de laquelle les individus ont des places strictement réglementé – mais en rien immuables- et sont surtout sacrifiables par les classes supérieures : les individus issus d'un rang inférieur doivent être prêts à se sacrifier corps et âme pour satisfaire leurs supérieurs (ce choix est rarement volontaire). Chaque échelon franchi vers le sommet représente à lui des siècles de machinations au service de l'ascension dans la hiérarchie, c'est pourquoi il existe une concurrence féroce et sans pitié chez les elfes noirs.

Au sommet de la hiérarchie on trouve, le Roi, Dualgoth, qui règne en despote et possède l'autorité pour faire ce qui ne peut être remis en question : c'est sa volonté, et sa volonté seule, qui guide des les elfes noirs vers leur destin. Il lui arrive de demander l'avis de ses conseilleurs et de sa fille mais seulement quand cela l'amuse. Il n'éprouve aucune honte à dicter des lois qu'il impose aux autre sans jamais les respecter.

Dès que son premier né vint au monde, son caractère impitoyable se trouva renforcé, et que le fait que son enfant soit une héritière servait ses intérêts au mieux. Seule une elleth pouvait retrouver l'arme ultime des drawes. Aussi, il forma sa fille comme un de ses généraux, il l'arracha aux bras aimants de sa mère et l'envoya dans des camps brutaux pour l'élever au rang de soldat. Durant ses premières années, Ilyn devint une drawe capable du pire pour arriver à ses fins, chassant manier à la fois les armes et les autres elfes. Elle devint Générale des Armées à un âge relativement jeune et fit régner l'ordre et la discipline dans les rangs.

Juste en dessous du roi, se trouve la place la plus convoitée : celle du Seigneur Sombre, dirigeant en titre des terres du royaume. Il définit les taxes qui s'appliquent aux transactions commerciales sur le territoire, position idéale pour prélever sa part. Cette fortune permet de distribuer de nombreuses faveurs et de bénéficier d'un train de vie luxueux, mais les seuls les plus retors et les plus impitoyables survivent assez longtemps à ce poste.

Viennent ensuite, les familles nobles, appelées Maison, et leur puissance est variable. Elles sont généralement divisées en deux catégories : les Grandes Maisons et les Petites Maisons. La première catégorie est constituée des nobles qui possèdent leur propre domaine dans le royaume, qui sont présentes à la cour du Roi et qui forment également la Chambre (ils ont une grande influence sur la politique, même si Dualgoth est le seul à diriger).

Les membres des Grandes Maisons sont nommés Elus.

Les Petites Maisons sont celles qui n'ont pas de sièges au sein de le Chambre. Leurs membres sont nommés les Nobles.

Une Petite Maison, peut avec le temps, gagner assez d'influence et de pouvoir pour être élevée au rang de Grand Maison à l'inverse une Grande Maison peut perdre de son influence et sa place dans la Chambre.

Puis vient, le peuple. Les citoyens de base forment les régiments de guerriers, qui est la partie la plus importante de l'armée. Chaque adulte, homme ou femme, qui est en âge de d'exercer un métier doit s'inscrire à son centre de formation ou subir une pénalité. Il n'y a pas de division sexuelle des taches dans la société. Les Drawes sont assez intelligents pour réaliser qu'une telle division ne ferait que les affaiblir, et puisque les hommes et les femmes n'ont que quelques différences biologiques mineures, ils ne voient aucune raison valable qui justifierait une quelconque domination masculine dans la société. Si la vie citadine revient à côtoyer la mort au quotidien, l'existence des citoyens n'est pas malheureuse, car ils ne sont pas dans le besoin. Toutefois les Gardes sont aux aguets, traquant ceux qui transgressent les lois, répriment durement les soulèvements qui peuvent naître.

On trouve également les esclaves, ces derniers sont en bas de la pyramide. Les Elfes Noirs, dans leur volonté incessante de s'agrandir, font des rafles lors de leurs batailles, afin de trouver toujours plus d'esclaves. Ceux qui sont capturés ne vivent pas très longtemps, en règle générale et sont mis au travail. Quand un esclave survit au traitement infligé par les soldats lors du voyage de retour, c'est à ce moment que sa captivité commence. Toute l'économie, ou presque, repose sur l'esclavage, ceux-ci étant moins considérés que les animaux ou encore les meubles.

Une différence notable dans l'organisation des familles nobles et les gens du peuple est que si parmi les familles de roturiers, il n'y a pas de règles concernant le commandement de la famille, dans les Maisons, le chef de famille désigne son successeur de son vivant. Ceci se passe avant qu'une Maison ne parte en guerre. L'héritier désigné reçoit alors la Marque, qui prouve à tous qu'il est le successeur légitime.

Les membres des familles nobles n'effectuent aucun travail manuel, se contentant de diriger et/ou commander.

En ce qui concerne les mariages arrangés, évoqués plus haut, cela prend plus d'importance chez les Nobles.

Le peuple

Les métiers du peuple peuvent s'étendre des commerces, fonctionnement des forges aux simples services comme gardien dans une maison. Les Nobles sont assez riches pour acheter plusieurs résidences, qu'ils louent ensuite à la grande majorité des citoyens n'ayant pas les moyens financiers d'acquérir leur propre habitation. En réalité, la grande majorité des biens sont la propriété des Maisons.

Les esclaves

La vie d'un esclave est malheureuse et pénible. Ils sont obligés de travailler à l'extérieur dans le froid, la pluie, la neige, revêtus de haillons. Leurs maîtres sont souvent cruels, et ils en tuent un ou deux pour montrer l'exemple. Le torse de chaque esclave est marqué au fer de la rune de son propriétaire.

Par exemple, il leur est interdit, sous peine de mort, de poser les yeux sur leurs maitres, à moins que ces derniers les y aient autorisés, et un certain nombre d'esclaves est aveugle.

Les esclaves affectés à des tâches pour lesquelles la vue n'est pas jugée nécessaire se la font brutalement enlever par leur maître. Ils leur aient interdit de communiquer entre eux, ceux qui désobéissent sont torturés et se font couper la langue. Autour de leurs cous, on place des colliers en métal.

Les révoltes sont rares et toujours réprimées avec brutalité.

La majorité des esclaves sont des humains, mais on trouve également des elfes sylvains. Les orques font de bons chevaux de traits, capables et endurcis ils abattent une quantité non négligeable de travaux.

La Justice

La justice est méticuleuse et juste (tout dépend de la conception de ce mot) mais impitoyable. La plupart des lois datent des premiers jours, mais certaines sont devenues obsolètes, tandis que d'autres se sont ajoutées. En apparence, les elfes noirs sont respectueux des lois, car celles-ci sont indispensable à une civilisation évoluée. En apparence seulement, puisque les lois sont faites pour être transgressées. En effet, les lois sont rédigées dans un dialecte qui laisse une grande liberté d'interprétation. Ainsi il est courant qu'un Elfe Noir enfreigne la loi en détournant le sens des mots.

Lorsqu'un drawe se retrouve devant un tribunal, les représentants du Roi, font office de juges et de bourreaux, le jury est composé de gens du peuple. Les gardes du royaume sont alors assimilés à la police. Les sentences vont de : l'exécution jusqu'à l'affectation dans des garnisons. Le meurtre est en principe considéré comme un crime punissable de mort, mais en réalité peu d'elfes subissent la peine capitale pour meurtre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle donne**

Amusée par le regard de son ancien maitre d'arme, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser éclater sa joie. Après tout mettre en difficulté Glorfindel n'était pas chose commune et il fallait avouer qu'une leçon d'humilité lui serait en tout point bénéfique. Au fil des heures d'entrainement les elfes du royaume s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux dans la grande clairière, silencieux mais extrêmement attentifs et admiratifs.

\- Av-'osto, agorel vae, dit-elle avec une certaine insolence

L'éclair de colère qui traversa les prunelles de l'elfe, fut suffisant pour lui faire savoir que le combat se terminerait dans les secondes suivantes. En effet, vexé par les paroles de son amie il attaqua et elle profita de la faute commise pour le mettre à terre son épée pointée sur la gorge.

Aussitôt les applaudissements retentirent, saluant le vainqueur de ce combat mais également le vaincu, au loin le rire d'Elladan se fit entendre et son jumeau arborait cet air goguenard qui n'augurait rien de bon. Tendant une main à son second, elle lui adressa un sourire timide, il l'attrapa et la complimenta pour son habilité.

\- Jamais un si beau combat ne fut mené en ce royaume, dit une voix calme

Ilyn se retourna et fit face au seigneur Elrond, impassible comme toujours mais brillait dans ses yeux une fierté mal contenue.

Glorfindel salua son seigneur et quitta la prairie rapidement, enjoignant les autres à en faire de même, au bout de quelques secondes, l'endroit fut presque désert.

\- Tu as fait preuve d'impertinence

\- Je sais, mais l'humilité est toujours une bonne leçon, mon seigneur.

Un sourire vint étirer les fines lèvres de l'elfe, et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe elle le vit réellement heureux.

\- Arwen requière ta présence.

Après un rapide salut, elle rejoignit en vitesse les appartements de son amie s'interrogeant sur la raison de cette demande, une affaire d'amour peut-être. Si seulement. La petite fille de Galadriel et Celeborn méritait de trouver l'amour, et puis cela apporterait un peu de vie au palais.

Empruntant le couloir secret qu'elle avait découvert, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Elrohir qui lui adressa un regard mystérieux

\- Ma chère, tu sembles essoufflée

\- Arwen me demande et j'imagine que tu en connais la raison

\- Moi ? J'ignore les desseins de ma soeur.

Il lui jouait la comédie, elle en était persuadée mais par expérience elle savait qu'il ne dirait mot. Maudissant cet elfe de malheur, elle poursuivit son chemin. Que de mystères. Si jamais la princesse désirait parler chiffons, elle entendrait parler du pays.

Un infime changement dans l'air lui apprit que quelque chose se tramait, par-delà les montagnes, quelque chose de dangereux et maléfique. Sa magie semblait être exacerbée depuis quelques temps, comme si quelqu'un désirait sa présence et ses aptitudes de part l'histoire il n'y avait qu'une solution et elle décida d'ouvrir son cœur à Elrond, lui seul serait capable d'apaiser son esprit.

Les hennissements de chevaux attirèrent son attention un bref instant, des invités étaient-ils donc attendus ?

La fille d'Elrond quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers son amie, le regard illuminé par une étrange flamme. De toute évidence, l'un des cavaliers était attendu, et même plus que cela.

\- Ilyn, te voilà enfin

\- Que passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue de l'arrivée de visiteurs. Je suis chef de la garde et dois par conséquent être courant de chaque entrée et sortie en ce royaume.

\- Paix, mon père désirait te voir prendre un peu de repos, et il s'est assuré lui-même de la sécurité.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose pour ne plus bénéficier de sa confiance ?, interrogea-t-elle vivement

La princesse l'observa un instant, interdite devant de telles paroles, comment Ilyn pouvait-elle croire cela.

\- Non, bien au contraire. Un conseil aura lieu bientôt, et il souhaite ta présence. Mais en attendant tu dois apprendre quelques petites choses sur nos hôtes.

Le regard malicieux de l'elfe ne lui dit rien qui vaille, cette dernière l'entraina dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et aussitôt afficha une grimace et un regard qui faisait reculer bon nombre d'ennemis mais également d'elfes. Sauf que l'Etoile du Soir ne reculait pas devant le danger, et voilà comment, elle, chef de la garde et elfe noire de surcroît se retrouve enfermée dans une pièce emplie de robes et autres froufrous.

Apparemment, apparaître en tenue de combat n'était pas tolérable, les mentalités ne changeraient donc jamais.

Après de longues heures de torture à essayer diverses tenues et accessoires, elle put enfin rejoindre la salle d'armes et donner ses ordres afin de veiller à la sécurité des invités d'Elrond, toutefois une odeur peu … conventionnelle atteignit son nez et elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Glorfindel, peux tu m'expliquer la raison…

\- Elladan, grinça l'elfe furieux

\- Bien. Je m'occupe de son cas, vas te changer, gronda l'elleth l'ai mauvais.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que tout était parfait, elle quitta les lieux et se mit à la recherche d'un héritier farceur et incroyablement stupide. Est-ce que le seigneur verrait un inconvénient à perdre un fils ? Sans doute. Mais il y avait tant de vengeances possibles. Un sourire narquois éclaira son visage et concentrée sur sa tâche, elle ne remarqua que trop tard la présence d'un homme.

La rencontre fut brutale, déséquilibrée pendant quelques secondes elle se rattrapa bien vite et posa les yeux sur un homme très séduisant, fort et fier. Les cheveux mi-longs, une tunique royale, un regard vif et curieux.

\- Veuillez me pardonner, ma dame.

\- Je vous en prie, je suis fautive. Je ne faisais pas attention, dit-elle en s'éloignant encore surprise du titre qu'il avait utilisé.

\- Attendez !

Insensible à la supplique mal cachée dans cette demande, elle opta pour une conversation franche avec sa vieille amie. Ne prenant pas la peine, de frapper elle entra directement dans une majestueuse bibliothèque et s'immobilisa devant un divan.

\- Il y a un magnifique spécimen masculin qui se promène dans le palais. Puis je connaitre son identité ?

\- Plait-il ?

\- Grand, cheveux mi- longs, tunique royale, regard franc et vif, très séduisant.

\- Tu as rencontré le fils de l'intendant du Gondor, Boromir. Il sera présent au conseil ainsi qu'au repas.

\- Qui seront les autres ?

\- Estel, Bilbon, des Semi Hommes, des nains, un istari et des elfes sylvains.

\- Elfe sylvain ?

\- Legolas. Je sais ton histoire mais je te demande la plus grande réserve, il n'est plus temps pour les batailles entre nos peuples.

\- Cela à un rapport avec les ombres de l'Ouest n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose grandit par-delà les montagnes. Chaque jour, je ressens un appel sombre, Arwen. Et il en est de même pour tous les elfes noirs.

\- Parles-en à mon père. En attendant, il nous faut nous préparer pour le banquet. Et je me doute que tu souhaites donner une leçon au fils de Thranduil.

\- Je pensais devoir faire profil bas ? Oh tu es vilaine petite cachotière Arwen Undomiel.

Un rire cristallin lui répondit et elles mirent au point un plan, diabolique pour le prince, avec un peu de doigté Elrond ne soupçonnerait rien du tout. Ou alors, son courroux se reporterait sur les jumeaux mais en aucun sur les elleth.

Après avoir supplié son ainée de ne pas user de corset, la drowe se retrouvât incapable de respirer en raison du laçage très serré de cet engin de torture, si elle ne tombait pas évanouie au beau milieu de la réception ce serait un miracle. Sauf si le charmant héritier de l'intendant du Gondor souhaitait la réanimer…

Les regards masculins sur son passage ne lui plaisaient que moyennement, elle n'aimait en aucun cas être dévisagée, d'ordinaire elle était crainte et respectée alors que là…

Le repas serait sans aucun doute long, très long et à moins que les orques décident de pointer le bout de leur immonde carcasse elle devrait y assister jusqu'au bout. Avisant Bilbon, la draw soupira de soulagement, au moins il y aurait un visage ami et apprécié, et il lui avait promis une histoire quelques jours auparavant.

\- Votre beauté emplit mon vieux cœur, dame Ilyn

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un charmeur Bilbon Sacquet, rétorqua-t-elle avec douceur

\- Allons, bon nombre d'hommes vous observent, peu importe les races.

\- Et vous êtes le seul qui importe,

\- Qui charme qui à présent, répliqua le hobbit

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, attirant toute l'attention sur sa personne et celle de Bilbon, oui la soirée serait peut-être bonne finalement.

Elrond comme d'habitude siégeait dans un fauteuil situé au bout de la longue table sur l'estrade et à ses côtés se tenaient Gandalf et Glorfindel. Ce fut suffisant pour lui rappeler que ces trois-là étaient des seigneurs puissants.

Gandalf était sans aucun doute plus petit mais sa longue chevelure et barbe lui donnaient l'allure d'un roi. Un roi de jadis.

Glorfindel lui apparut grand et droit, les cheveux éclatants son visage reflétait la joie et l'étincelle dans ses prunelles montrait sa satisfaction de la voir habillée « convenablement ».

Quant à Elrond, son père de cœur et son seigneur, il paraissait tellement serein, sa chevelure sombre ceinte d'un bandeau en argent, ses yeux gris reflétaient la lumière des étoiles. Jamais il ne lui avait paru si sage, si majestueux.

Au milieu de la table, contre les tentures du mur, se trouvait un fauteuil surmonté d'un dais, et là était assise Arwen, plus belle que jamais encore une fois la draw ne se sentit pas à sa place. Elle n'était ni une princesse ni une personne de haut rang. Elle était une guerrière, protégeant et tuant. Sa place était avec ses semblables, dans les forêts environnantes, une épée à la main.

Elle fut étonnée de constater qu'elle avait une place à la table d'Elrond, de toute évidence elle n'était pas la capitaine de la garde ce soir. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle était réellement. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'elle ne regardât de nouveau autour d'elle, trop occupée à tenter de percevoir les pensées de ses soldats dans les bois alentours. Elle chercha en tout premier lieu ses amis, qui se résumaient à Bilbon, Arwen, Elrond et Estel. Ilyn vit Bilbon, assis avec les autres hobbit arrivés peu de temps auparavant, au bout d'une des petites tables voisines de l'estrade. Mais aucun signe du rôdeur.

A sa droite se tenait, un nain d'aspect important et très richement vêtu. Sa barbe, maintenant blanche était plus fournie que dans son souvenir. Il portait une chaine d'argent et de diamants.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir Gloïn,

\- Dame Ilyn, voilà bien des années que nous ne sommes vus.

\- Depuis la bataille des cinq armées mellon nîn. Je suis navrée pour votre épouse.

Il l'observa intensément pendant quelques instants, puis un sourire triste s'épanouit sur son visage.

\- Vous avez du cœur, ne laissez pas les autres vous persuader du contraire. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, pour une elfe.

\- Ce sont les paroles de Thorin il y a maintes années.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. Il vous appréciait réellement, et se sentait mal de…

\- J'ai fait un choix, Gloïn. Ecu de chêne n'était en rien responsable, ce qui s'est passé est du fait de Thranduil et de son fils. Mais ne ressassons pas de vieux souvenirs, mon ami. Profitons de nos retrouvailles.

\- Voilà de sages paroles, acquiesça joyeusement le nain.

Le diner sembla convenir à Gloïn, mais le voir ingurgiter autant de viande était juste écœurant, et son fils ne semblait pas en reste. Un regard intense posé sur son visage la fit se retourner vers Elrond, ce dernier semblait perturbé et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Arwen venait de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. Un bref instant elle crut discerner de la peur dans les yeux de l'elfe millénaire. Les représentants du Gondor, situés une table plus loin, semblaient en grande discussion, une discussion plutôt animée d'après l'air sombre de Boromir.

Ils conversèrent pendant un très long moment, se remémorant leurs épopées en compagnie d'un semi-homme.

Un fracas retentit dans le couloir, puis des murmures étouffés, de toute évidence Elladan et son frère venaient de réussir leur petit tour. Cachant avec difficulté son sourire, elle observa les elfes sylvains pénétraient dans la salle, couverts d'une substance gluante et particulièrement nauséabonde. Le fils de Thranduil essayait de conserver sa dignité et s'avança vers Elrond, dont les yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi surpris, puis s'inclina une main sur le cœur. Un rapide regard avec les blondinets à ses côtés fut suffisant pour déclencher un incident diplomatique.

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle sentit une épée reposer sur sa gorge, le propriétaire appuya suffisamment pour faire couler le sang.

\- Vous…., gronda le prince avec rage. Vous êtes responsable de mon état.

Elle sentit Gloïn se tendre et aperçu Boromir se lever de son siège, une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Il fallait calmer les choses de suite avant que la situation ne dégénère. La voix profonde du seigneur d'Imladris retentit dans la salle, ordonnant aux elfes sylvains de relâcher sa fille. Etonnée par un tel aveu, l'elfe noire se tourna vers son souverain, et pour la première fois de sa très longue existence, se sentit réellement aimée. Elrond la considérait comme son enfant. Une étrange chaleur se fraya un chemin dans son cœur.

La pression de l'acier disparut et elle put respirer à nouveau librement, sans craindre que l'on lui tranche la gorge les Gondoriens se rassirent, dardant néanmoins un regard sombre sur le prince de Mirkwood.

Demandant la permission de quitter la salle, elle se leva et gagna les lourdes portes sculptées, ignorant toute personne présente. Cet elfe arrogant lui paierait cette infamie.

Arwen avait beau l'habiller comme une personne noble, elle ne serait jamais qu'une paria une erreur de la nature qu'il fallait exterminer.

Avisant une servante dans les couloirs elle l'interpella et lui demanda de l'eau pour nettoyer sa blessure.

\- Puis je m'en occuper, ma dame ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger…

\- Aucunement, ce qui vient de se produire est inacceptable. Attaquer un membre de la famille royale…

\- Vous savez ce que je suis Laliel…

\- Une elfe capable de se sacrifier pour les autres. Capitaine de la garde et protectrice du royaume vous êtes également aimante et douce envers les plus jeunes et les plus faibles. Alors ne laissez pas un prince prétentieux et aussi stupide qu'un orque vous persuader du contraire.

Depuis son arrivée en ces lieux, elle appréciait particulièrement le franc-parler de Laliel, trouvant en elle une égale mais également une amie loyale et fidèle.

Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Retourner dans la salle et faire face à celui qui avait pointé une arme sur elle ? Des pas rapides mirent fin à ses interrogations, et se dressa face à elle, le Gondorien.

\- Ma dame,…

\- Je vais bien, seigneur Boromir. Ce stupide elfe n'a jamais eu le moindre talent avec une épée.

\- Il en possède assez pour vous blesser de toute évidence.

\- Merci d'être venu à ma rencontre.

Il inclina la tête et observa avec minutie les moindres détails de son visage, s'attardant sur la mince ligne rouge. Pour la première fois de sa très longue existence, elle eut un étrange sentiment. Comme si l'humain devant elle, pouvait voir à travers le masque.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un vieil ami**

Profitant de la quiétude de la nuit, elle déambula dans les couloirs du palais, soupçonnant la présence d'Estel et Arwen dans la salle des souvenirs, elle évita soigneusement cet endroit et poursuivit son chemin.

Une fois parvenue sur une grande terrasse, elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles, appréciant la douce caresse du vent sur son visage.

L'air emplit des fragrances de fleurs et de terre, apaisa son esprit tourmenté par des intuitions funestes.

Une infime vibration dans l'air l'averti d'une présence, et il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule personne.

\- La nuit est ton élément. Il en a toujours été ainsi, déclama une voix emprunte de sagesse.

Seul un sourire triste lui répondit, ses escapades nocturnes n'étaient pas récentes et les elfes du royaume connaissaient ce fait.

\- Demain se tiendra un conseil de la plus haute importance. Toutes les races y seront représentées et une décision devra être prise.

\- Vous avez peur, murmura-t-elle incrédule

\- Je te connais, je sais quelle sera ta prise de position et cela m'inquiète. Tout ce qu'un père désire est de savoir ses enfants en sécurité.

\- Je…, le semi-homme a fait preuve d'une incroyable résistance au pouvoir de l'anneau jusqu'à maintenant.

\- En effet, et Gandalf ne veut lui en demander plus.

\- Je comprends, Mithrandir me semble très attaché à Frodon. Mais peut-être que la survie de la terre du milieu est entre ses mains. Le courage ne dépend ni de la taille, ni du nombre des années. Ce hobbit ressemble en tout point à son oncle. Aussi coriace l'un que l'autre.

Ce dernier commentaire fit sourire Elrond, derrière la façade dure il savait sa pupille profondément dévouée à Bilbon, après tout ils avaient traversé bien des épreuves ensemble. De ce qu'il en savait le hobbit lui avait sauvé la vie.

Une mince cicatrice sur la gorge de la drawe, rappela à Elrond l'incident lors du repas, et bien que fin observateur il était incapable de saisir les sentiments ou les pensées de l'elleth.

Il présumait que l'aversion entre Ilyn et Legolas avait des racines profondes et qu'il ne connaissait qu'une infime partie de l'histoire tout comme les jumeaux ou Arwen. Il s'interrogeait même sur le fait que la dame de la Lorien connaisse la vérité aussi terrible soit-elle.

Ses descendants finiraient par lui donner des cheveux blancs, de cela il en était certain.

Après un dernier regard sur le paysage, il quitta les lieux en murmurant quelques paroles, provoquant une vague d'émotion chez l'elfe noire.

Soudainement son pendentif émit une légère chaleur, et ce fait la mit dans un tel état de rage, qu'elle quitta les lieux prestement, il lui était impossible de faire face à cette signification maintenant. La fuite n'était pas toujours signe de lâcheté. Au fil du temps, elle avait appris à choisir ses combats.

Guettant le moindre bruit manifestant de la présence d'ennemis aux alentours, elle parcourut les jardins et talans avec une rapidité surprenante cependant elle ne remarqua que trop tardivement une présence derrière elle.

Un coup brusquement porté, la projeta contre le sol lui coupant le souffle durant quelques secondes de toute évidence un elfe souhaitait une guerre ouverte et foi d'elfe noir il ne serait pas déçu du voyage.

Se retournant pour faire face à son rival, elle remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas du petit prince mais de sa garde personnelle, ainsi donc le fils de Thranduil ne se chargeait plus lui-même des basses besognes. Sans doute par peur de se salir.

\- Il faut croire que ce _peuple_ ne possède aucun talent, s'esclaffa un _platiné_ arrogant faisant rire les autres.

\- Me craignez-vous tellement qu'il vous faille m'attaquer en groupe et de dos ?

\- Nous craignons des adversaires, pas des monstruosités dans ton genre, femelle, gronda Tar aën

Cette injure, plus que tout le reste la priva de sa retenue et envoyant à Morgoth les convenances, elle arracha le bas de sa robe afin d'être libre de ses mouvements.

Attaquant le premier qui se trouvait à sa droite, elle l'envoya mordre la poussière et récupéra son épée cela allait être tellement facile de les défaire. C'en était presque décevant. Ne perdant pas une seconde elle attaqua le reste de leur petit groupe, mais il fallait avouer qu'ils opposaient une plus grande résistance que prévue. Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, elle tenta d'appréhender ce qui pouvait leur conférer autant de force, jamais un elfe sylvain…

Se déportant à la dernière minute, elle évita de peu un sabre et la vision de cette arme fut suffisante pour lui faire perdre sa concentration. Elle connaissait très bien cette lame. Elle l'avait forgé autrefois. Pour son frère.

Une flèche vint se planter dans l'arbre derrière elle, marquant son visage d'une estafilade sanglante. Les combats cessèrent aussitôt, ignorant la morsure de son médaillon contre sa peau d'albâtre, elle reporta son attention sur Taraën.

\- Garich i dhôl goll o Orch, gronda-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux

La douce présence mentale de l'Etoile du Soir lui donna la force de relâcher son prisonnier, les elfes sylvains ne demandèrent pas leurs restes et quittèrent prestement les lieux. La drawe, raffermit la prise sur sa lame et se retourna brusquement, une autre épée vint parer le coup.

Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent un océan bleuté, calme.

\- Paix, dit-il

\- Je pourrais vous tuer, _prince,_ cracha-t-elle _._ Vous me portez affront par deux fois, et ce dans le royaume d'Elrond.

\- Je n'ai pas ordonné aux guerriers de vous attaquer,

\- Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar, Legolas Thranduilion.

Le dit prince, laissa son regard errer sur le corps de l'elfe noir, s'attardant sur la cuisse découverte par le tissu de sa robe. Il se revit des automnes auparavant, dans la salle du trône, paradant devant l'elleth maintenue à genoux par les soldats de son père la même fierté dans son regard, la même envie d'infliger la douleur.

Prenant le risque d'avoir le crâne fendu en deux, il abaissa son épée doucement et observa minutieusement le visage de la femme face à lui.

Avant d'avoir esquissé le moindre mouvement, Ilyn vit Elrond et ses enfants se précipiter vers eux, constatant l'état de la drawe, Elladan vit rouge et s'avança vers le fils du souverain de la Forêt Noire.

\- Ilyn, s'inquiéta Elladan

\- Je vais bien. Les soldats du prince m'ont attaqué par surprise

\- Il s'agit d'une de vos flèches, Legolas, gronda Elrohir

\- J'en ai fait usage pour obliger mes hommes à cesser ce combat. Seigneur Elrond, je vous assure…

\- Mon seigneur, je demande la permission de rejoindre la garde, coupa Ilyn

Sans attendre la réponse, elle quitta la clairière sans un regard en arrière, il valait mieux éviter le blondinet pour le moment. Il se jouait d'elle, et l'orgueil de son peuple la pousserait à commettre un acte impardonnable de toute façon les jumeaux se chargeraient de lui. Ou alors Aragorn.

Ce qui venait de se produire, ne pourrait rester impuni, telles étaient les lois ancestrales. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. La loi du Talion, celle qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout. L'unique loi de son peuple, la ligne conductrice pour tout elfe noir.

Rejetant sa longue chevelure d'ébène dans son dos, elle emprunta un sentier sinueux et se retrouva aux limites du royaume, quelque chose dans ces bois étaient néfastes. La tranquillité n'était plus à présent. Un danger rôdait.

Un vieil ennemi pour les peuples de la terre du milieu était de retour, encore plus sombre, maléfique et déterminé qu'autrefois.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un important Conseil**

\- Man carel le ?, interrogea Glorfindel légèrement soucieux

\- Gwanno ereb nin

\- Daro !

Un profond soupir échappa à la capitaine de la garde, évidemment son frère d'arme n'abandonnerait pas facilement. Il la tannerait jusqu'au moment où elle ouvrirait son cœur. Et il pouvait se montrer particulièrement pénible. Tout comme Elrond. Autant cracher le morceau de suite, sous peine de le supporter pendant un très long moment.

\- Les soldats de la Forêt Noire m'ont attaqué dans les jardins alors que j'étais désarmée.

\- Je vois

\- Le blondinet est arrivé peu après et grâce à lui je dispose d'une nouvelle marque. Tu connais les lois.

\- Tu as changé…

\- Non, je suis et resterai à jamais une elfe noire, je ne renierai pas mon sang! Ils ont volé une épée que j'ai forgée autrefois. Lâches et détrousseurs voilà ce que sont les elfes de Mirkwood.

\- J'ignore la nature de cette haine, mais prends garde à tes actes, l'heure est grave.

Irritée par le fait que Glorfindel se range du côté de son ennemi, elle se retourna vivement vers lui, plus que prête à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais ce dernier s'exprima avant de subir l'ire de l'elleth.

\- Sois honnête, pourquoi es-tu réellement en colère ? Est-ce le fait que les soldats de Legolas t'ont attaqué ou le fait qu'il soit venu te défendre des siens?

\- Il ne m'a pas défendu, gronda-t-elle. Je n'avais nul besoin de son assistance. Il se joue de moi, des règles de mon peuple et de l'autorité d'Elrond.

Ecoutant distraitement le guerrier, elle emprunta un sentier en lacets pour rejoindre la salle du conseil, profitant du chant des oiseaux en cette douce matinée d'automne.

Bientôt cette journée perdrait son caractère paisible, songea-t-elle avec amertume.

Toujours sourde aux paroles de son ami, elle entra dans la cour et prit place à la gauche de Frodon, ce dernier semblait un peu moins pâle mais tout aussi nerveux qu'au repas. Gandalf était égal à lui-même, impossible de deviner son humeur. Quoi que son aura en révélait beaucoup.

Elrond nomma les personnes qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontrées et la présence de Cirdan la choqua profondément. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Très rapidement il fut question de disparitions, de rumeurs au sujet du Sud et de l'Est la drawe sut d'instinct que le cœur des nains était troublé.

\- Il y a des années de cela, une ombre est parvenue sur notre peuple. Certains d'entre nous commencèrent à murmurer des choses folles. Que des richesses nous attendaient dans un monde plus vaste. Alabran était persuadé que nous étions suffisamment nombreux pour reconquérir les œuvres de nos pères.

\- Khazad-Dûm, souffla l'elleth

\- Oui. La Moria, chef-d'œuvre de notre peuple, sauf que nous avons creusé trop profondément dans ces mines.

\- Qu'est-il advenu d'Ori et Oïn ?

\- Je l'ignore ma dame. Cela fait bientôt trente ans que nous sommes sans nouvelles. Il y a environ un an, un cavalier du Mordor a demandé à voir Daïn, Sauron désirait l'amitié des nains et pour cela il donnerait des anneaux.

\- Un cavalier ?

\- Oui, le roi sorcier d'Angmar.

A ce nom maudit, l'elfe noire porta par automatisme la main à son flanc droit, cherchant brièvement le regard d'Aragorn. Ce patronyme éveillait de pénibles souvenirs et une humiliation ô combien cuisante.

Selon le récit d'Arwen, le rôdeur avait fait sa rencontre il y a peu tout comme Frodon. Que ce roi déchu ai rencontré les nains lui semblait très inquiétant. Sauron promettait une nouvelle fois des anneaux de pouvoir.

Par les Valars, il faisait vraiment une fixation là-dessus, songea-t-elle avec ironie.

\- La fumée s'échappe depuis peu de la Montagne du Destin, nous sommes presque en guerre, quelque chose semble avancer dans l'ombre, intervint Boromir. Les haradrims ne sont plus nos alliés. J'ai fait un rêve, dans lequel une voix murmurait

« Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée

A Imladris elle se trouve

Des conseils seront pris

Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul

Un signe sera montré

Que le destin approche

Car le fléau d'Isildur se réveillera

Et le Semi-Homme se dressera »

\- Et à Fondcombe, des réponses vous seront apportées, dit Aragorn en se levant.

Il jeta son épée sur la table devant Elrond, provoquant un brouhaha sans pareil.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Boromir le front plissé en détaillant l'homme face à lui.

\- C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedains. L'héritier du trône du Gondor.

\- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, il n'en a pas besoin, se rembrunit le fils de Denethor.

\- Paix, Seigneur Boromir, il n'est nullement question de trône ici. Le seigneur Legolas semble souffrir de confusion mentale, mais je crains qu'il n'ait hérité ce trait de caractère de son père, apaisa Ilyn.

Les regards amusés et choqués à son égard ne semblèrent l'atteindre, après tout ménager la susceptibilité du fils de Thranduil n'était pas dans ses projets, bien au contraire.

Souhaitant de toute évidence calmer les antagonistes, le seigneur du royaume se lança dans un très long récit sur Sauron et les Anneaux de Puissance. Et cela au grand désespoir de l'elleth qui ne supportait plus d'entendre cette histoire encore et encore. Pile au moment, où Elrond évoqua la fin de Thangorodrim, le neveu de Bilbon exprima sa pensée à voix haute.

\- Vous vous souvenez ? Mais je croyais, que la chute de Gil-Galad avait eu lieu il y a des millénaires.

\- Il ne fait pas son âge, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il faut bien avouer, que le seigneur Elrond passe un certain temps le matin pour se préparer. Imaginez-vous le nombre de crèmes qu'il lui faut pour ressembler à cela, rétorqua Ilyn avec un sourire narquois.

\- Montrez l'anneau Frodon Sacquet, ordonna Elrond tout en secouant la tête face à la puérilité de sa pupille.

Le silence se fit, et chacun tourna le regard vers le hobbit, il semblait honteux et réticent à l'idée de se séparer de cet anneau.

\- Voici le fléau d'Isildur

\- Le Semi-Homme ! Le destin de Minas Tirith est venu. Donnez-nous l'arme de l'ennemi pour nous défendre. Grâce à mon peuple vous êtes protégés !

\- Tout ce qui brille n'est pas or, tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas, le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes, des cendres un feu sera réveillé, une lumière des ombres surgira, reforgée sera la lame brisée, le Sans Couronne sera de nouveau roi.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Bilbon se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Chacun méditait les quelque vers, de sa place l'elleth croisa le regard irrité d'Elrond. De toute évidence, cette réunion tournait au ridicule. Les aversions entre les diverses races semblaient fortes. Et il fallait avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas exception.

\- Mes seigneurs, Aragorn n'est que le descendant d'Isildur, pas Isildur lui-même. Il a parcouru les terres de votre royaume, fils de Denethor et il n'a jamais réclamé la place de votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui il y a des ombres que vos murs ne peuvent arrêter. Les Dunedains et les Gondoriens œuvrent à l'éradication du mal depuis longtemps. Aucune paix n'est possible si vous refusez d'unir vos forces, souffla la drawe

\- Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé. La guerre est proche, déclara Elrond. L'anneau doit-être détruit.

\- Le fléau d'Isildur ? Je ne vois qu'un anneau brillant. Comment savoir….

\- Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, un anneau pour les trouver, un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier. Voilà l'inscription sur ce bijou, intervint Frodon.

\- Saroumane à une grande connaissance des anneaux et pourtant il n'est pas parmi nous. Pourquoi ?, interrogea Galdor.

\- Ce magicien nous a trahis à la veille de la bataille des cinq armées. Il n'est plus que le fidèle chien de Sauron, gronda Ilyn.

Ces propos choquèrent les représentants de la terre du milieu, la liste de leurs alliés s'amenuisaient dangereusement, Saroumane le Blanc était un mage puissant, très puissant. A présent il était un ennemi redoutable.

\- Gandalf, nous devons parler à Gollum

\- Où est-il ?, interrogea Boromir

\- Il est "l"hôte" de Thranduil, cracha Ilyn

\- Hélas, s'écria Legolas, Sméagol s'est échappé

\- Echappé ?!, éructa l'elfe noire. Vous n'aviez que cette mission, sombre idiot. Comment avez-vous pu faillir ?

Les deux elfes s'étaient levés et se faisaient face, tendus et furieux, un autre blondinet de Mirkwood rejoignit son prince.

\- Nous craignons que le prisonnier ai reçu de l'aide extérieure. Sans doute, celle de votre misérable peuple.

Incapable de conserver son calme, Ilyn répondit à cette attaque avec véhémence, entrainant une dispute générale. Chaque individu vitupérant contre son voisin, arguant que la bague devrait être utilisée contre son maître. Les nains apportèrent tout naturellement leur soutien à l'elfe noire, déclarant qu'ils préféraient mourir plutôt que de voir cet anneau dans les mains des elfes sylvains.

\- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg trakatulak, agh bruzum-ishi krimpatul.

La voix de l'Istari était méconnaissable, aussi puissante que grave et menaçante, la soleil disparue derrière un nuage noir, les oiseaux s'étaient tus. Tous tremblèrent, les elfes faillirent perdre connaissance tandis que la Capitaine de la Garde se sentit plus forte que jamais. Elle connaissait cette langue depuis son plus jeune âge, en comprenait les subtilités.

\- Jamais auparavant quelqu'un avait prononcé des mots dans cette langue ici, à Imladris, Gandalf le Gris, tonna Elrond furieux.

\- Je ne m'excuserai pas seigneur Elrond car le noir parler du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions de l'Ouest. L'anneau est totalement maléfique, répliqua le magicien.

\- Ça pour une évidence, murmura la drawe.

\- Cet anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

\- Vos intentions sont nobles fils du Gondor, mais il n'a qu'un maître, Sauron. Il cherche à lui revenir à tout prix.

L'anneau ne peut être détruit par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du destin, il, n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abime flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire, clama Elrond.

\- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orques, en ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile recouverte de braises, de cendres et de poussières. L'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'y viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie, avertit Boromir.

Aussitôt le prince des « décolorés » se leva de son siège et se crut obliger d'intervenir.

\- N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? L'anneau doit être détruit

\- Par les Valars, taisez-vous donc un moment ! Nous avons tous entendus les paroles de mon père, à présent il nous faut décider qui portera ce lourd fardeau. Toutefois, au regard de vos comportements irresponsables, autant rendre l'anneau à Sauron immédiatement. Cela nous épargnera un long et pénible voyage, rétorqua Ilyn.

\- J'imagine que vous vous proposez ? A la première occasion vous…

\- Sachez puceau, que mon peuple a toujours suivi un code d'honneur strict. Jamais un elfe noir n'a eu l'intention de s'emparer de cet objet. En revanche m'emparer de votre…

\- Ilyn, Legolas, assez, tonna Glorfindel

Les nains tentèrent de calmer leurs rires suite à l'emploi d'un certain qualificatif pour désigner un membre de la famille royale, Gloïn sembla avoir beaucoup de difficultés à recouvrer son séreux.

Estel, tentait lui aussi de masquer son hilarité, sans grand succès par ailleurs, quant au dit « puceau » il était littéralement vert de rage.

\- Je vais le faire, s'écria une voix fluette

Le magicien reporta de suite son attention sur le Semi-Homme, plus las que jamais tandis qu'Elrond posait un regard perçant sur le hobbit.

\- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor, bien que je n'en connaisse pas le moyen

\- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, répondit Gandalf.

\- Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre, jura Aragorn en s'agenouillant devant le hobbit

L'elfe noire observa très attentivement Bilbon, ce dernier semblait tellement malheureux d'avoir remis à son neveu un tel poids. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Bon sang, elle allait encore s'embarquer dans une histoire qui ne la concernait pas. Les Sacquet finiraient sans aucun doute, par avoir sa peau.

\- Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Legolas.

\- Et ma hache, poursuivit Gimli au grand damne de _blondie_

\- Frodon Sacquet, vous voilà porteur d'un lourd fardeau, si lourd que vous ne pourrez le confier à un autre. Je vois en vous le courage et la bravoure des Hauts Elfes. Et peut-être même la force de mon peuple. Toutefois vous n'êtes pas seul, vous ne le serez jamais, qu'importe les obstacles sur votre route. Le choix vous appartient.

\- Quel choix ?

\- Je suis différente des autres races de la terre du milieu, et plus encore du jeune blanc-bec derrière vous. Les combats ne m'effraient pas, bien au contraire.

Le hobbit sembla consulter son oncle, hésitant visiblement à prendre cette décision elle ne s'en sentit nullement vexée bien au contraire. Au moins, ce Sacquet avait plus de jugeote que son oncle au même âge. Il ne se jetait pas, tête la première dans les ennuis.

\- Ma dame, je sais par mon parent, ce que vous avez accompli autrefois. Vous êtes la bienvenue.

D'un geste rapide et sûr, elle découvrit un petit couteau richement travaillé. Elle le présenta au Semi-Homme, le visage baissé vers le sol. L'assemblée se tut immédiatement, abasourdie par un tel spectacle, jamais pareille chose ne s'était vue. Une elfe noire inclinée, offrant une de ses armes. Elrond posa un regard attendri sur sa fille de cœur.

\- Acceptez cette arme, porteur de l'anneau. Elle vous sera utile je le crains.

Le jeune Sacquet attrapa le poignard avec précaution, remerciant l'elleth face à lui, puis il reporta son attention sur Bilbon.

Ilyn prit place aux côtés d'Aragorn, elle sentit le regard furieux de Legolas posé sur elle. En rencontrant le regard troublé d'Elrond, elle se détesta de lui infliger autant de peine puis elle se souvint de ses propos la veille.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Boromir les rejoignit calmement.

Tant mieux, cet homme semblait être un précieux guerrier, alors que la drawe allait intervenir, un bruit dans les fourrés l'interrompit, suivit d'un « hey » sonore.

\- M'sieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, affirma Sam Gamegie

\- Non, en effet. Il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non, s'amusa Elrond.

Ilyn fut incapable de retenir un sourire lorsque le Semi Elfe se déporta pour laisser passer deux autres hobbits impétueux.

\- Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés pour nous en empêcher

\- Quoi qu'il en soit vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de mission, quête… chose

\- Bon alors ça te mets hors course Pippin.

L'istari et Elrond échangèrent un regard désabusé tandis que Frodon semblait rassuré d'avoir ses amis dans cette aventure.

\- Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau.

\- Chouette. Où est ce qu'on va ? s'écria Merry.

Les regards choqués provoquèrent sans conteste l'hilarité de l'elleth. Avec celui-là, le voyage risquait d'être drôle, tout du moins au début.

Afin de contenter Bilbon Sacquet, il fut décidé de se rendre dans la salle de réception où le repas venait d'être servi. Légèrement, en retrait l'elfe noire observa la compagnie avec un éclat indéfinissable dans les yeux.

Au plus profond de son cœur, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter son passé au cours de ce voyage.

Etait-elle réellement prête à affronter ses démons ? Dans leur petit groupe hétéroclite il y avait une personne qui la haïssait suffisamment pour lui faire perdre pied, pour lui faire oublier l'identité de leur véritable ennemi.

Saurait-elle faire face à cela ?

Le désespoir, se répandit dans son être, ravageant tout sur son passage l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Si pleurer lui était encore possible, elle aurait sangloté misérablement.

Elle était seule en ce monde. Cette froide constatation lui saccagea le cœur, rendant plus cruelle encore l'absence de Jarlaxe.

A cette image se substitua celle de Thorin face à Azog, la douleur se fit plus forte encore, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Pourrait-elle protéger le porteur de l'anneau alors qu'elle avait échoué à sauver les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie. ?

Insensible à son environnement, elle sursauta lorsque le Gondorien s'agenouilla devant son siège, le regard étrangement bienveillant.

\- Venez Ma Dame, profitons de cette journée

\- Seigneur Boromir ?

\- Ne restez pas seule

\- La solitude est une vieille amie, répondit-elle

\- Votre cœur est troublé, je le vois. Mais vous êtes capitaine de la garde et l'espoir du seigneur Elrond.

L'elfe noire plongea son regard doré dans celui de l'homme, plus que surprise d'une telle sollicitude à son encontre. Il était différent. Fort et Attentif. Il possédait quelque chose qui la poussait à lui faire confiance et à le laisser voir ce qu'elle était réellement. La femme derrière le soldat.

\- Pourquoi vous soucier de moi ?

En guise de réponse, il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique qui la troubla profondément, faisant accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Comment était-ce possible… ?

Le fils de Denethor se releva et lui tendit la main, attendant visiblement qu'elle le suive, et après un bref instant de réflexion, c'est ce qu'elle fit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Le calme avant la tempête**

Il était de notoriété publique que les hobbits tenaient une réunion « secrète » dans la chambre de Bilbon, tandis que le reste de la communauté vaquait à ses occupations. Garder un secret en ce royaume était impossible. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

Resserrant les liens de cuir de ses gants, elle rejoignit les écuries avec une rapidité surprenante, déjà plongée dans la chevauchée à venir, songeant aux chemins à emprunter et ceux à éviter.

De ce qu'elle en savait Aragorn et les jumeaux étaient partis la veille à la recherche des rôdeurs, tandis que Glorfindel se rendait vers la Lorien avec plusieurs soldats.

Respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de paille, elle pénétra dans les écuries royales et se figea brusquement. Le fils du roitelet discutait tranquillement avec Elrond.

\- Ada, je suis prête à partir.

\- Legolas t'accompagne. Tu pourras ainsi inspecter les environs avec plus de sécurité

\- Ça, c'est vite dit, grommela Ilyn.

Le regard froid du seigneur obligea l'elleth à garder pour elle ses sentiments. Ainsi le père d'Arwen pliait devant un souverain dont le manque d'honneur n'était plus à démontrer. Un lâche préférant se terrer au fond d'une forêt. Un monstre embrumé par les vapeurs de l'alcool.

\- Dame Ilyn votre dernière visite s'est soldée sur une méprise….

\- Une méprise ? Vous avez condamné…

\- Daro !, s'exclama Elrond.

\- Prenez garde _prince_ , les rancœurs que je nourris arment mes bras.

Les deux hommes l'observèrent avec méfiance, comprenant la menace contenue implicitement dans ces quelques mots. Ce fut le blondinet qui se reprit en premier, tentant de vérifier le niveau de véracité dans les propos de la drawe.

Toutefois l'arrivée d'un majestueux cheval à la robe noire comme une nuit sans lune, apaisa les tensions.

\- Par les Valars ! est-ce… ?

\- Arion. Mon plus vieil ami. Seigneur des chevaux, monture des Valar.

\- Les légendes racontent qu'Arion est un cheval semblable à une furie.

\- Nul ne peut le dompter, il choisit à qui venir en aide et repart brusquement. Nos chemins se sont croisés il y a bien des âges. Il fut à mes côtés lors de la bataille pour la montagne.

Avec douceur et déférence, l'elfe noire flatta l'encolure de l'étalon. Ce dernier apprécia visiblement les attentions de sa cavalière, et pendant un bref instant ils semblèrent se comprendre. Un beau et singulier spectacle. Deux êtres uniques et méconnus des autres, en parfaite symbiose.

Sans perdre un instant, l'elleth se mit en selle.

Désirant plus que tout protéger le royaume, elle salua Elrond et laissa Arion prendre de la vitesse, se moquant éperdument de savoir si le fils de son ennemi suivait.

Avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas un poids mort, mais elle ne croyait guère aux miracles.

Alors autant accepter le fait que le décoloré allait la ralentir.

Traversant le pont de pierre reliant la terre du milieu à Rivendell, elle ne regarda pas en arrière et partie vers la gauche.

Savourant le vent dans ses cheveux, elle laissa Arion galoper au rythme qu'il jugeait nécessaire.

Un bref regard vers l'arrière lui apprit que le prince tenait la cadence, et ce fait la vexa quelque peu.

Un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres, et une idée germa dans son esprit tortueux. Il n'aurait rien contre une cadence plus rapide, n'est-ce pas ?.

Legolas qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

\- Sauron sait-il que l'Unique…

\- Bien sûr qu'il est courant, rien ne lui échappe. C'est pourquoi je parcours ces terres. Il me faut juger de la force ennemie avant de partir avec la Communauté.

Sur le point d'encourager sa monture, elle fut distraite par un appel puissant. Quelque chose venant tout droit de son passé. Et face auquel, elle n'avait aucune résistance.

Une étrange émotion prenait le dessus sur elle, comme si son esprit était engourdi rendant impossible la moindre réflexion. Et une douleur aigue éclata dans son crâne, ravageant tout sur son passage. Gémissant sourdement, elle faillit s'écraser sur le sol. Se rattrapant tant bien que mal à la crinière, elle serra les dents et endigua la nausée enflant en elle.

Le petit prince, conscient du danger, s'était rapproché de la drawe et se tenait prêt à intervenir.

\- Fuyez vers Fondcombe, souffla-t-elle

\- Il semble convenu que je vous accompagne dans cette mission.

\- Par les Valar, êtes-vous aveugle ou stupide ?. Ils sont à nos trousses et ils utilisent une ancienne magie.

\- Celle de votre peuple ?

\- Oui. Et plus particulièrement celle de Dualgoth, gronda l'elfe noire

Lasse de faire la conversation elle adressa quelques mots au cheval du prince, et l'étalon accéléra.

Tout se passa très vite, la monture s'effondra, bloquant ainsi l'elfe. Une large flèche noire, plongée dans le poitrail de l'animal. Pas besoin d'être d'une intelligence supérieure pour deviner à qui elle appartenait.

\- Partez. Le royaume est à une journée d'ici. Allez-y, s'écria Legolas.

Tiraillée entre partir et rester, elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par le regard impérieux du prince. Et sans un regard en arrière, elle continua son chemin, tentant d'ignorer les hurlements aigus des serviteurs du Mordor.

Au fil des mètres parcourus, l'emprise sur son esprit se défit, lui permettant de réfléchir correctement.

Serrant les dents, elle fit tourner Arion et revint sur ses pas. Depuis quand obéissait-elle à un elfe sylvain ?

Depuis quand abandonnait-elle quelqu'un ?

Grognant de mécontentement, elle mit rapidement un plan au point, tout en espérant que cette idée plus que foireuse réussisse. A la guerre comme à la guerre, dit le dicton.

Observant son environnement, elle trouva un moyen de progresser rapidement sans se faire repérer. Dans les arbres.

Avec l'agilité inhérente à sa race, elle grimpa sur un vénérable chêne et poursuivit son chemin à travers les branches. Bientôt elle fut juste au-dessus du _petit prince_ , et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer devant le spectacle. Il était entouré d'orcs tous plus hideux les uns que les autres. Et puants aussi. Pouah, ils ne devaient pas connaitre les bains ceux-là.

Effectuant un salto parfait, elle atterrit souplement devant la proie de ces bestioles. Un sourire froid et cruel étira ses lèvres, et profitant de l'effet de surprise elle attaqua avec force. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne restait qu'un tas de corps plus ou moins mutilés.

Tenant à rejoindre au plus vite le royaume d'Elrond, l'elfe noire tourna son attention vers son compagnon de route et l'aida à se dégager tout en ignorant ses commentaires. Au moment où elle attrapa l'avant-bras de son Némésis personnel, elle se figea brusquement.

Le visage blanc comme la craie, elle tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque mais sans grand succès.

 _\- Il_ est ici, murmura-t-elle

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- L'un des neufs. Il faut déguerpir.

Un hennissement sombre résonna à quelques mètres de là, puis un cri aigu retentit. Il se dégageait de ce cavalier une odeur de mort, de souffrances. Sans réfléchir à ses gestes, elle se plaça devant Legolas, dans une position purement protectrice. Le roi sorcier d'Angmar s'avança avec lenteur, souhaitant distiller une terreur sans nom dans les veines de ses victimes. Et il fallait avouer, que cela fonctionnait relativement bien.

Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de fuir ensemble. Mais elle pouvait sauver la misérable existence du petit-fils d'Orophin.

\- Où est le semi-homme ?

\- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question ? répondit-elle avec arrogance

\- Parle femelle. Et ta mort sera rapide.

\- Oh c'est…. Charmant de votre part, mais voyez-vous je suis du genre à aimer quand ça fait mal.

Un soupir exaspéré lui apprit que l'elfe des bois ne goutait pas son humour. Tant pis pour lui.

Elle puisa dans ses pouvoirs, son esprit partant à la recherche de celui de Celeborn, et au passage heurta celui de Thranduil. Sauf que ce bref instant d'inattention fut fatal. Elle remarqua tardivement l'épée noire destinée à l'elfe.

Instinctivement, oubliant qui était la personne visée, elle se précipita vers le Cavalier Noir. Et une douleur comme elle n'en avait jamais connu la traversa, elle vit avec horreur la lame traverser son corps de part en part. Le souffle court, elle tentait de distinguer les traits du roi sorcier, mais tout était flou.

\- Immonde créature, entendit-elle de manière étouffée.

Alors qu'elle sentait son esprit vaciller, son ennemi retira la rapière et la souffrance se fit plus cuisante encore, la laissant à bout de souffle. Étonnamment ce fut le visage de Thorin qui lui vint à l'esprit au moment où elle s'écroulait sur le sol dur. Un Thorin au visage avenant et souriant.

Insensible à son environnement, elle se concentra sur les pulsations de son cœur qui ralentissaient et au froid qui l'envahi brusquement. Elle était en train de mourir.

Puis quelque part au milieu du chaos, elle ressentit les vagues puissantes de sa magie, cette dernière semblait plus forte qu'à l'accoutumée. Plus destructrice aussi.

Le poison et les pouvoirs de sa race semblaient se battre en son sein. La lumière contre les ténèbres. Le Bien contre le Mal. Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler mais n'eut pas conscience que c'était elle, à tâtons elle tendit le bras droit et sembla chercher quelque chose. Avec le peu de force qui lui restait, elle attrapa la cheville du roi sorcier. Dans le délire induit par la douleur, elle s'étonna que cette chose ait une consistance solide.

Quelque part, des bruits de pas résonnaient, des ordres étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles, et elle poussa un hurlement de pure agonie. Puis le noir complet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Songes troublés**

Au milieu de la brume environnante, l'elleth distingua une silhouette trapue et relativement petite.

Surprise de ne ressentir aucun mal, elle se releva et observa son environnement immédiat.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de se repérer mais cela était impossible. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil lieu.

\- N'aviez-vous pas juré de prendre soin de vous ?

Cette voix grave, presque caverneuse n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne. Le roi sous la montagne. Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne. Un sanglot déchira sa poitrine, et l'elfe laissa les larmes dévaler son visage.

Son ancien compagnon de voyage se radoucit alors, tapotant doucement sa taille dans un geste amical mais néanmoins brutal.

\- Thorin, je suis tellement désolée. Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt…

\- Allons, ma douce amie. Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus, c'était mon combat et non le vôtre. Votre présence a rendu cette épreuve plus facile je vous l'assure. Quel homme refuserait de mourir dans les bras d'une belle femme.

Le nain remarqua le chagrin à l'état brut dans les yeux dorés et se figea brusquement. N'avait-elle pas fait le deuil ?

\- Ilyn, il est temps de vous absoudre.

Après un bref instant de silence le nain reprit.

\- Vous êtes une elfe noire, c'est un fait. Toutefois vous n'avez rien en commun avec la description de votre peuple. Les sentiments que vous éprouvez sont purs et forts mais ils ne doivent pas vous détruire. Par pitié, pardonnez-vous.

\- Ce lieu est la voie de passage, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ?

\- Vos Dieux m'ont mené en cet endroit. La communauté compte sur vous.

A la mention de ce groupe, le front de l'elleth se plissa légèrement. Etait-elle donc nécessaire à ce point que les dieux ne veuillent l'accueillir à Valinor ?

\- Ilyn, il a besoin de vous

\- Il ?

\- L'homme que votre cœur reconnaît.

Une brume sembla s'élever autour du nain, et elle vit Rivendell. Mais ce n'était pas la cité elfique de son souvenir. Non. Aucun chant ne résonnait, tout semblait triste et inhabité. Nul cri d'enfant, nul chant d'oiseau.

Ce spectacle lui arracha un frisson, cet endroit qu'elle chérissait ressemblait à son propre pays. Austère, froid.

Il ne pouvait en être ainsi, Fondcombe ne pouvait mourir.

Une sensation inconnue enfla en elle, et l'elleth vit son ami sourire tendrement.

\- Vous avez pris une sage décision. Ce monde à besoin de vous, ces alliés attendent votre aide et votre protection.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin d'une aberration. Je les trahirai tôt ou tard. Les serviteurs de Sauron utilisent…, souffla -t-elle avec douleur.

\- Je connais votre cœur. Les injustices vous insupportent, vous ne connaissez que trop bien les ravages du serviteur de Morgoth.

\- Thorin…

Elle se tut brusquement, prise d'un vertige, elle tenta de s'accrocher à quelque chose, sa vue se brouillait irrémédiablement. Son ouïe percevait une voix mais impossible de la reconnaitre. Une odeur familière lui transperça le cœur.

Ilyn vit le sourire radieux de Thorin avant de sombrer dans le néant.

L'odeur devint plus forte, presque piquante. Cela ressemblait à des herbes elfiques et aux remèdes des hommes. De toute évidence, quelqu'un semblait prêt à tout pour la ramener parmi les vivants. Un frisson agita son épiderme, et elle respira plus profondément.

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle tenta de discerner les visages la surplombant. Mais c'était peine perdue, sa vision pourtant plus fine du fait de ses origines demeurait désespérément floue.

Toutefois, les voix graves furent suffisantes pour qu'elle comprenne qu'Elrond était celui qui avait malmené ses chairs dans l'espoir de la sauver et qu'Aragorn lui avait porté assistance.

Les voix s'atténuaient doucement, tandis que la présence mentale d'Arwen semblait être plus forte. Comme si, l'étoile du soir tentait de la maintenir du bon côté de la barrière.

Etonnamment, elle ressentait la présence de chaque personne présente dans le royaume. Homme, elfe, nain, hobbit.

La faiblesse dans son corps sembla refluer quelque peu lorsqu'une main douce et fraîche vint se poser sur front. Une odeur de forêt l'envahit et elle sut que le blondinet était là. De toute évidence, il venait profiter du spectacle. La voir ainsi faible, dépouillée de sa force. Nul doute qu'il devait jouir du spectacle. Une partie de son esprit lui ordonna de fuir cette main réconfortante mais en vain.


End file.
